New Shine City
As Mario is exploring Shine City 2, he may discover this secret stage. The stage is directly next to the entrance to The Abyss, in the other stone pipe in the water. There are a total of 5 secret levels that are located within the second overworld (or in stages within it), and this is most likely the first to be discovered. There area a total of 6 stars that can be found, one of which requires the Vanish Cap. This is also one of the few stages in the hack which take advantage of a custom object from Kazeshin's More Object Patches, in this case the Note Block. As the name suggests, New Shine City is the newest addition to the Shine City areas (aka The Overworlds). There are three distinct provinces of the city, each consisting of a tower or other kind of tall building. Like most of the levels locations in this hack, Mario seems trivial compared to the tall architecture around him. In fact, most of the stars are placed up on high locations. There is a small hedge "garden" which connects to the main city via a stone bridge. This leads to a bunch of black blocks resembling buildings. There are multiple paths through the blocks leading to alleys or paths to other structures. To reach other buildings Mario must jump across grassy hexagonal platforms. One of the buildings is a tall black tower with a giant Mr.I surveying what is below. The other is a nicer White brick building with a checkerboard interior and flooring. Missions Names are not official Star 1: Hollow Hexagon Off to the side of the city is an odd hexagon with an extremely thin edge with a star inside it and nothing but sky under it. Once you cross the bridge into the black block area, turn left and head straight and you will come across a dead end with the floating structure. The star is off-centered to the right. While Mario can grab onto this platform and jump from there, it is much easier to Long Jump from the road (or tops of the building) to grab it. Star 2: Boxes left on a Roof Someone tried to cover up this star with some cheap crates and put it in a high up place. Mario must first warp to the top of the buildings. Go into the city and take a left and your first right. Follow this to the end and scale the white platforms. The upper most one has a giant gold Star painted on it. This is a warp to the top of the highest black building. If you look towards the right edge of the stage (direction of the hollow hexagon); below will be another roof top with a pile of boxes. Break them to find the star. Star 3: Locked off area Requires Vanish Cap! Use the Vanish Cap to break into a cage. Warp up to the black roof and look over the edge in the direction of the other two towers. The Blue Vanish Cap block should be in sight. Jump to the building, grab the cap and race towards the cage on the ground near the path of hexagonal grassy platforms (leading to the White tower) and the entrance to the level. Star 4: The White Tower There are two paths, each of which lead to tall towers. Head towards the white one. Once in the town, take a right and jump across the hexagon platforms at the end. Once you reach the tower's base, head inside and look for a ledge slightly above Mario along the wall. Head back outside and climb the tower and wall kick to the roof of it (you only have to wall kick once, it is a short wall). Mario can also long jump directly to the wall kick section by from the Vanish Cap onto the high ledge. Star 5: Eye Patrolling the City The final area of this stage is the tall black tower. This tower uses the custom Note Block in order to gain height. The longer you hold the Jump Button the higher you go (to a point). To reach this tower from the city, take a right in the city and then the left to reach the second path of hexagonal grassy platforms. At the base is a Note Block, and the platform that you need to reach with it is a the left, so jump on this block facing the left most wall. Scale the cliff to reach the next Note Block, with the center of the building being where Mario has to jump to. This will bring him to the top where a Mr.I is staring him down...though it is floating so the only way you can get hit is by jumping into it. Run around the boss a couple of times for the star to appear...somewhere behind the building. The hardest part of this star is definitely grabbing it as it is floating way above one of the green hexagon platforms there lead you here. There is another Note Block in the middle of the platform where the Mr.I was fought which launches you ridiculously high with an upwards camera angle, making this pretty much a blind jump, though if you go higher up, you will have more time to adjust to when the camera does point down. Also you could get a look from the outer ledge if it wasn't so hard to land on or if you weren't distracted by... Star 6: Hidden Ledge While attempting to grab Star 5, Mario may have stumbled up this ledge. Reach the top of the Black tower and use the Note Block to boost Mario directly over the wall in front of it. There is a small ledge close to the top with the star on it. If Mario runs straight towards it from the center into a triple jump and just presses the jump he can land it in, but that is not as fun as just going sky-high and trying to land on it. Enemies * Scuttlebug Trivia: * Since Super Mario 64 Shining Stars was the first ever hack to make use of the custom objects, this is the first ever stage in a hack not made by Kazeshin that the Note Block ever appeared in. Category:Level Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Sky Location Category:Town Category:Music-Pokemon